


【龄龙】养蛇手册

by yinzhiping



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 03:31:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18932515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinzhiping/pseuds/yinzhiping
Summary: 张九龄买下了一条蛇……





	【龄龙】养蛇手册

**Author's Note:**

> *非人设定  
> *交尾慎入。

1  
这是条漂亮、稀有的蛇女。  
工作人员这么介绍的时候，张九龄刚好和那条蛇女对上了眼。  
纯情的过分的一双眼睛。  
张九龄咬着自己嘴里的那根烟，轻飘飘地吐出个烟圈。  
“它 是个男人。”张九龄说。  
“但这并不影响它的价值，”工作人员用那张冰冷微笑的脸回应张九龄，“张先生应该明白的，这种东西永远是物以稀为贵。”  
“当然。”张九龄目不转睛地看着那条蛇女，而蛇女也看向了他，露出了两颗尖牙。  
张九龄挑眉看着工作人员，工作人员则表示这也是娱乐的一种。  
“小东西还敢呲牙？”张九龄举起号码牌，“五百万。”

2  
蛇女的饲养并不容易，尤其对方还是一条未成年的蛇。  
张九龄并不是个温柔的主人，但他依然还是看在蛇女那张脸上选择了个温吞的方式——把蛇女饿上三天，用铁棍和鞭子打到奄奄一息，再慢慢地靠近蛇女，亲吻它的脸颊。  
“我来救你了。”张九龄挑开蛇女湿濡的长发，注视着蛇女疑惑而虚弱的眼睛。

3  
张九龄在看书，今天的阳光非常暖和，适合一切动物的活动。  
而蛇女就在旁边懒洋洋地逗弄着笼子里的小鸟。张九龄瞥了一眼，小鸟是花了大价钱买来的银灰种，他曾经当着蛇女的面细细弄玩过。  
“你别弄死它。”张九龄知道蛇女听得懂。  
蛇女眯着眼睛，细长的舌头舔过唇角，黑色的尾巴搭在了张九龄的手腕上，就好像在问：你拥有我还不够吗。张九龄被那种奇妙的美感所打败，他得承认，蛇女不经常这么撒娇，但偶尔这么一次，他就受用得很。  
张九龄亲吻蛇女的尾尖，毫不意外地感受到蛇女的僵硬。  
再等两天。张九龄这么对自己说，毕竟蛇的发情期也就那么一两天的事了。

4  
张九龄是被蛇女的尾巴缠醒的。各个方面都即将窒息的时候，张九龄睁开了眼，看见了自己那条漂亮的蛇女。  
蛇女的脸很红，眼睛里都是雾水，细细的舌头正焦急地等待张九龄的回应。  
耐心的等待总是有丰厚的回报。  
张九龄伸出舌头和蛇女的交缠在一起，手就摸到了蛇女的生殖腔口，和他想的一样，这个物种根本没有人类所定义的雄性。  
生殖腔已经很湿了，里面的软肉几乎是迫不及待地绞住张九龄的手指。  
“你自己能做好的对吧。”张九龄任由蛇女舔干净他们的唾液，拉着蛇女的手扶住自己的阴茎。  
蛇女很聪明，无师自通地引导阴茎进入自己的生殖腔里面，发出一声高亢的尖叫。  
我要给它取个名字。张九龄兴奋地想，叫阿猫阿狗都可以，但它必须有个名字。

5  
蛇女在获得了张九龄的精液后，还是不自足地绞着那根软掉的阴茎，直到软的掉出了生殖口。  
蛇女噘着嘴，去舔弄阴茎，结果还是软趴趴的一团。  
“这是不应期，我可没有第二根给你换着用。”张九龄好笑地把手指伸进生殖腔，饲弄的蛇女安分下来，手臂像海葵似得缠在了张九龄身上。

6  
蛇女有了自己的名字，叫九龙。  
张九龄取地很满意，甚至在兴头上加了个小名楠楠。  
“楠楠。”张九龄这么叫的时候，蛇女就会把尾尖搭在他的手背上，然后噘着嘴要一个吻。  
它被宠坏了。张九龄在草坪上和蛇女滚做一团的时候想。

end


End file.
